DISCONTINUED
by Elemental Alchemist - Silver
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, this is my first story, etc, etc. Please do reviews! I won't bite! :)**

**~Silver/Author-Of-This-Story-If-I-Change-My-PenName **

"CUT!" Erin screeches as Lionblaze starts knocking trees down. "How are we supposed to make this *fanfic* movie if all you stupid cats won't do stuff right!"

Lionblaze knocks a tree down at Erin and Erin only barely gets out of the way. "Whoops, sorry Creator!" Lionblaze says, his mew dripping with sarcasm. All the other cats laugh as Jayfeather comes out of his den, drunk on Catnip & Catmint. He hiccups and starts humping a tree.

Lionblaze whoops. "Go Jayfeather!" he yowls as Erin facepalms and headdesks. "Make babehs with dat tree!" Lionblaze starts doing it too, and then all of the cat are joining in. In no time at all they all have woods bits stuck in their fur. Erin sits down hard and calls for a glass of strong whiskey.

**So, that's pretty much it. I couldn't think of what else to write. xD And, yes, I know Erin is four people. But I made her out to be one person as that's so much easier.**

**Reviews pleash! *insert kit eyes here***


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will be better, me promises :3**

**~Silver**

* * *

Erin sighs in relief as she gets Lionblaze and Jayfeather back on the right track.

"Hollyleaf, you're up!" she calls out, and Hollyleaf trots onto the set. ...Well, she tries to, but ends up tripping over her own paws and faceplanting into some of Lionblaze's dung. (LB's Comment: Prank = Success! Lionblaze FTW!)

Erin facepalms again as Ashfur attempts to grab from fresh-kill. Erin notices.

"DUDE, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HAVE DIED!" she growls and Ashfur yelps, dropping his vole. He skitters out, but not before Starclan strikes him with lightning.

Erin has a tantrum. "STARCLAN, YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHTTT!" *sob*

Lionblaze takes dung-faced Hollyleaf to go mess up the Nursery and mess with the kits. The kits run shrieking from the den when they see Hollyleaf's dung face.

"ITSAFREAKINGMONSTERMOMMYKILLITTTT!" one kit screams, and Erin gives up. She throws down her loudspeaker and attempts to strangle herself.

It doesn't work.

* * *

**...that wasn't a lot better, was it? Oh, well. Reviews please! Tell me how random I was/should be! Tell me whether I should do this when I actually have ideas in my head or not! Etc, etc.!**

**:3**


	3. Chapter 3

Erin sighed in relief as things started to go her way.

Darkwing padded up to Snowfoot solemnly. "Snowfoot..." he murmured, pawing something in front of him that Erin couldn't see. "Will you... eat this muffin?" he held up his paw to reveal a muffin.

Erin facepalmed. "Darkwing, you're supposed to say 'Will you be my mate?', _not _'Will you eat this muffin?'!" Erin screeched, stomping the ground. Snowfoot and Darkwing burst out laughing while Linoblaze and Hollyleaf, off set, started chasing around the kits.

Erin stamped her foot in protest. "No, no no!"

* * *

**Sorry, I had to do stuff fast. :) And I had muffins on the brain...**

**~Silver**

**P.S. Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ashfur's breathing slowed as Hollyleaf stood over him, claws stained red. Her breathing ragged, she dragged him over to the river. "Good riddance," she muttered, and pushed him in. The river stained red, Hollyleaf turned to walk off the set when she slipped in the artificial blood and landed on her stomach, staining her belly fur red. Then, since the land was sloped, she slid into the river and began being washed away as well.

"Gah!" Hollyleaf spluttered. "Erin, heelllpppp!" Ashfur climbed out of the water a while away, thinking the scene was over. Instead, he saw the cameras still rolling and Erin shaking her head in disgust as she walked over to the river's edge to pull Hollyleaf out.

"Honestly, all you cats ever do is mess up..." she muttered as Lionblaze sneaked by to put glue on her director's seat.

When Erin sat back down, ready to call the start of the second take, she felt something sticky on her but. She tried to get up, but ended pulling the chair down with her and landing flat on her face in another pile of Lionheart's dung. She couldn't get up, so she ended up staying with her face pushed into a pile of dung for a few minutes before her crew noticed and got her up. It was hard not to laugh at the sight of her trying to get the taste of dung off her tongue.

Meanwhile, Lionheart was off doing other things in the other clan's territories. He messed up Windclan's defense of their camp, messed up the river in Riverclan by... let's just say contaminating it, and messed up the light in Shadowclan's territory by felling trees and letting tons of light in, most likely blinding a lot of cats. Nobody was watching Lionheart, so he got free reign. He even messed up Jayfeather's herbs in Thunderclan, and Jayfeather got seriously ticked. He started chasing Lionheart around, bumping into a lot of stuff because he was blind and not using his nose much, just his ears, following the sound of Lionheart's footsteps.

Erin attempted to restore order, but it was hard when a full-out muffin war began between Thunderclan and Windclan.

* * *

**If you didn't notice, I've been taking reviewer's advice and planning this out more, lessening on the randomness, and making it longer. :) Hope you like it, reviews please!**

**~Silver**


End file.
